Poké Wars: Lugia's Wish
by Janus366
Summary: When someone have been given the power to grant any wish, personal passions can create ground to conflicts, even war. What will Lugia do with the power that have been entrusted to him by Arceus himself? Based in Poké Wars written by Cornova. Oneshot.


**Greetings, for the people who don't know me, I am Janus366, a writer who decided to started to wrote his own Poké Wars stories with permission of Cornova at first in Spanish. I created the story since I readed The Exigence and learned about Lugia's brothers past. After I finished the reading of all the work that Cornova had at the moment. I wrote this and a pair of chapters for a saga in the still unexplored region of Hoenn and I talked with him to grant me his permission to publish it, which he allowed me.  
><strong>

**After writhing more chapters in Spanish of Poké Wars, I decided that it was time to make my work more global and I recruited help to start translation my works to English. First starting with Lugia's Wish, my first story of Poké Wars in which I tell my version of what happened between Lugia and his brothers before leaving him and his mate. At least Cornova liked it, so I'm very happy about that.  
><strong>

**I give my thanks to Black yugao, an user from the site Fanficlandia who offered her help into translating my work to English, after doing some polishing to the translation, the first story is ready to be uploaded. The next translation will be the chapters I have published of Poké Wars: La Supervivencia, my saga ****located in Hoenn region.**

* * *

><p><strong>Poké Wars: Lugia's Wish<strong>

"Lugia" Said a calm voice.

"¿Yes my lord?" answered the legendary pokemon with the head lowered.

"Like you I will bestow six of my Orbs of the Creation" answered the voice

Six silver Orbs materialized in front of Lugia, locating the space between the two pokemon. The other, was Arceus, the alpha pokemon.

"Use them wisely, as I told your brothers, like Ho-Oh, Reggigas, among others. Remember, they have great power, eachone is capable of fulfilling a wish, they can change something in another different and even create something from nothing itself, as I have created you into this world. Remember, anytime you can retrieve any of the orbs you have used destroying what you have created with it, but be careful, do not create something you'll later regret, do you understand? "

"Of course my lord ..." calmly replied, certainly that he would not disappoint his master.

Many years have passed since that day, the day in wich he was created in the genesis of the world, the pokemon and the universe was given its present order. Lugia, the Guardian of the Sea had used three of his orbs to create a trio of legendary birds, Articuno, the frost bird, Zapdos, the bird of thunder and Moltres, the flaming bird.

Centuries and millennia passed without Lugia find a utility for his remaining three orbs at his disposal. But at some point, something inside him began to grow. An emotion that I did not know it was, after many centuries and the wisdom of years, he realized what it was: loneliness.

Lugia, along with other legends, were unique: they were powerful and had great responsibilities. But over time, Lugia began to feel envious of the common pokemon and humans, they had something that he could not have: a family.

One day, Lugia with his nose one of the Orb of Creation, he wished something that he really desired.

"I want to have a brother to accompany me in this life ..."

The orb glowed with a gleam white light, began to mold and change shape, the figure taked a shape like the one of Lugia. Finally, standing before him, came another Lugia, one that would be his brother.

"You know who I am?" Asked Lugia.

"Yes, you're my brother," replied the brother with a smile.

Both brothers flew together in the sky and under the ocean for centuries, sharing great moments together, they had each other, they would not ever be alone. For Lugia's brother, nothing could be better than to live with his brother.

But Lugia, despite the great moments he lived with his creation, he was not happy. What was missing? What did the other pokemon have that he lacked? Why there was an empty feeling in his heart even though he had a brother, a family?

Lugia, watching the other pokemon, he realized it was: he was lonely because he wanted a mate, just as the other pokemon had. Lugia realized that despite having a brother who to trust his heart, he wanted a female to love and be loved back. Over time, the obsession grew within him: he saw her in dreams, she called him, she asked to be with her, to love her, that she would love him forever.

Then Lugia maked his choice, one night, while his brother slept, he touched with his nose the penultimate orb he had.

"I want a mate ... A life partner... A mate like the one I saw in my dreams ... I want her to be real, one that I can see, feel, touch, be near ... A mate who loves me and one I will love to death ... "

The orb, following the order, shone with a new white flash and it took shape, other one similar to Lugia, though this time, it was a little shorter than him. Lugia was speechless of what he had in front of him: it was a beautiful female, graceful and elegant. She was exactly as he had dreamed; she was the mate that his heart needed.

"Why you are looking me like that?" He asked as he watched the face of astonishment of Lugia with a chuckle "I am too beautiful for you, dear ...?

The companion of his dreams had materialized to the real world.

Lugia's brother accepted the new family member and the three learned to live together permanently sailing both in heaven and in the sea. Lugia could not be happier, now he had the mate who always wanted. But over time Lugia's brother realized how Lugia was paying less attention and casting him aside, his attention was only for her now, the official mate of the legendary pokemon. The brother began to feel sad and envious of the love they mutually shared, why Lugia alone could only have his dream companion when he still had an Orb of Creation? Why could not use the last world to create a mate for him too? Lugia dreamed of four: two males and two females flying across the sky.

Lugia also had its own concerns, he loved his partner and she loved him. But both realized something, something he had forgotten to specify when Lugia had asked his wish: his partner was sterile.

Both wanted a child of their own, one that would symbolize their eternal love. A child who could love and pamper, but the wishes of the orb had to be as specific as possible and Lugia had forgotten to mention this in his wish.

Lugia and his mate told to the brother this problem, and the couple decided that the only way to turn her fertile was to use the last orb. The brother was worried about this: would they use it regardless of his own loneliness? He had already mentioned this to them but the couple had not paid much attention to his wishes lately.

One day, at twilight, nightmare came to the brother. While flying to the shelter in which the three lived, he saw his brother touching his nose the last orb and he saw it shine, burst into an explosion of light that bathed Lugia's mate. When the brother landed, the two lovers where embracing their necks as they used to do.

"Brother ..." Said stunned "What you have done?" He asked

"Brother! How much I expected you! We decided to use the Orb of Creation and now we will be able to expect a child!

The news fell like an anvil on the brother, they had taken an important decision without consulting him and without taking into account his own concerns.

"No ..." she said with a brittle voice.

"What?" Asked Lugia.

"No!" This time cry furiously "What you just did? You used the last world without thinking that I felt alone too! And I was constantly telling both of you about this! How could you do this to me?

The news came on the couple as a bucket of cold water. It was true: the brother had constantly said before that he was starting to felt alone too. But both, in their desperation to raise a family, they precipitated their desires without thinking first, now it was too late.

"Brother… I ..." He tried to justify himself, although he knew that his brother will not forgive what both had done.

"No…Nothing can remedy now what you have done! I have been condemned to live forever in while both of you wallow playing house! You're not my brother! The brother that I knowed would not have done that! "

Tears started to roll on the brothers cheeks.

"I hate you!" He screamed with anger. Lugia would not see him again in many years, in that time, in a very different situation. He realized he had lost his brother forever.

"Brother!" Lugia cried in despair before he was lost in the horizon.

"Dad! Dad!"

A young voice shouted to wake him. Lugia opened his eyes and saw the face of Silver, his son. His mate and also mother of his son was next to him.

"Honey, did you sleep well last night? Did you had a bad dream?"

Lugia recalled the dream last night, he dreamed strangely with his past, remembering both good and bad moments.

"If I did not sleep last night ... quite right ... Maybe it's because here is Darkrai"

"I do not think so," replied his mate "For some reason is that Darkrai sleeps far away from the other legendaries"

He was in Kanto, exactly, in the Tree of Beginning. A safe haven from Ho-Oh and his generals. At some point in this tree, a human and his loyal Lucario were preserved in a crystal tomb.

Lugia came to the meeting zone, looking at the other visitors. They were all against the legendary Ho-Oh and his decision to use one of their Orbs of Creation to remove the dampeners of all the pokemon in the world and declare a genocide on humanity. Lugia knew that humans had caused many problems in the past but even some humans still had a pure heart, they helped him in his moment when humans wanted to kidnap his own son. Maybe humans should be punished but not in the way that Ho-Oh wants.

Apart from his partner and his son Silver, in the meeting were his three creations: Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres, Mew, Latias, Groudon. And three regis, Regigigas, Darkrai, Cresselia and Mesprit. The other legendary or were working with Ho-Oh or were neutral or were impossible to reach. At the center of them, was the last Orb of Creation available so far, they had to sacrifice a lot to get it.

"What we do with the orb?" Lugia asked again.

They were almost a week to discusings what to do with it to put the balance on their favor, probably nothing would be decided today, but one thing was certain: they would not let Ho-Oh do what he pleases without consulting them first and they would not allow humanity to be destroyed.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it, there was a second chapter in this story but it was an Spanish resume of The Incipience to people that were not familarized with it, so I have decidd to skip it and turn into Poké Wars: La Supervivencia (The Survival). The translation of the first chapter will be ready soon.<strong>


End file.
